


Trying to get to you

by wckdsilver



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, why must i hurt richie like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdsilver/pseuds/wckdsilver
Summary: Richie plans to reveal his love to his best friend before it's too late.





	Trying to get to you

**Author's Note:**

> did i just write this instead of working on my assignment that i don't understand? yes  
> do i hate myself for this? also yes
> 
> happy reading :)
> 
> (title - lyrics from 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars)

Today was the day Richie Tozier was going to tell Eddie Kaspbrak that he is in love with him.

The second he sees Eddie today at school he was going to walk right up to him and confess his true feelings for the smaller boy. Enough is enough; Richie can't hold it in any longer and he needs to tell him.

Richie made the decision that he was going to tell Eddie he loves him the other night when they were having a sleepover—just the two of them—at Richie's house while watching a movie. They were watching a scary movie (Eddie hates scary movies, but Richie had convinced him just this once) and any time there was a jump scare Eddie would curl into Richie and bury his face into the crook of Richie's neck, clinging onto him. "It's just a movie, Eds."

"I told you I hate scary movies, but you didn't listen, as always."

Eddie looked up just as another character was brutally killed on screen, causing Eddie to quickly bury his head back into Richie's shoulder. Richie swore his heart was beating at a mile per second—and not because of the jump scares. "We'll put on a comedy after this, I promise."

Even as the movie finished and Richie switched the movie to a comedy, Eddie continued to lay his head on Richie's shoulder. Richie placed a blanket over them and rested his head on top of Eddie's. They were practically cuddling, which made Richie's heart swell.

Richie felt Eddie shake underneath him anytime he laughed at a funny scene. _Oh, his laugh_. Richie will never get tired of hearing his laugh. Anytime Eddie laughed it was like music to Richie's ears. He spent most of the movie—barely paying any attention at all—looking down at Eddie, watching how his mouth would curl up in a smile and listening to the lovely sound of his laugh, while taking pleasure in the feeling of Eddie's softly combed hair against his cheek.

Richie was so overwhelmed with love and fondness for the boy in that moment that he almost let out those three words right there. The words on the tip of his tongue, ready to spill out and change everything. He almost did say them—his mouth parted, just about to speak—before Eddie was moving his head and sitting up because the movie was over. Richie couldn't believe it had been two hours already, not realizing how fast time had flown by, but he supposes that’s what happens when he's spending it admiring Eddie Kaspbrak instead of actually watching the movie.

"Are you alright? You didn't say a word practically the whole movie," Eddie said. Richie gazed at him with longing eyes before he quickly placed a kiss to Eddie's cheek. Eddie blushed furiously, the rosy colour making his cute freckles stand out against his flushed cheeks. "Wh-what was t-that for?"

Richie could feel his lips tingling from where they touched Eddie’s skin only moments ago. "Was only admiring my Spaghetti." He smiled brightly.

Eddie pushed his shoulder and made an attempt to suppress his own smile. "Shut up." He then got up and made his way over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Richie couldn't hide his smile at all. He thought his heart was going to explode with fondness—and because he almost confessed his deepest, darkest secret to his best friend unprepared.

But that was Friday night. Now it is Monday and they are back at school and Richie has made his final decision to finally tell Eddie about the way he feels about him. He's still afraid of the possibility of ruining their friendship, but a little pep-talk from Beverly helped convince him (Bev knows everything, of course).

He had the whole thing planned out. _Find Eddie,_ _tell Eddie I love him; always have, always will, and if all goes well, I'll ask him to homecoming_. Richie even brought flowers, prepared in case he gets as far as asking him to homecoming—hoping he gets that far and that Eddie doesn't despise him instead at that point.

Richie makes his way to Eddie's locker now, knowing he'll be there gathering his books for class, while holding the roses behind his back, and trying to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach.

As he rounds the corner, he spots Eddie at his locker and stops; the nerves really beginning to hit him and swallow him whole because _this is really happening_. Eddie is right there and Richie is really about to do this.

Eddie hasn't noticed him yet so Richie takes a moment to admire how he looks. He is wearing his signature red shorts that always makes Richie melt at the sight of, and a soft yellow sweater that compliments his tan skin perfectly, along with his flawlessly combed hair that has started to curl a bit over his ears which Richie wishes so badly he could run his fingers through.

 _He is so beautiful_ , Richie thinks.

Richie snaps himself out of it and begins to walk towards him again just as another boy walks up to Eddie from the other direction. Richie slows down his pace. He sees that it's a boy from their shared biology class. Richie doesn't know him very well and he doesn't think Eddie does either so he wonders why he's talking to Eddie.

 _Probably just a homework question or something_.

The boy then grabs Eddie's hand and whispers something in Eddie's ear, making him laugh. Richie stops dead in his tracks.

_What the fuck?_

The boy places his hands onto Eddie's waist and continues to make him laugh. Richie feels his gut sink. For once, Richie doesn't like the sound of Eddie's laugh.

_Who the fuck is this? What the actual fuck?_

Rage suddenly floods through Richie, unsure of where all this sudden anger has surfaced from. Angry because that isn't _him_ standing there, hands on Eddie's waist, making him laugh? Angry because Eddie didn't _tell him?_  Or angry at _himself_ because it's too late now?

He takes another step towards Eddie to confront him before the boy pulls Eddie into a long kiss. Richie stops again. His heart breaks into a billion pieces, the anger now replaced by something else. Jealousy? Regret? Emptiness? Richie can't decipher the way he feels right now, but he knows that his chance to tell Eddie he’s in love with him has gone down the drain.

_Why didn't Eddie tell me about this? I thought we were friends. Doesn't he trust me?_

Richie decides to walk away before he says or does something he regrets. With tears in his eyes, he throws the roses on the ground and turns away, walking fast, back the way he came.

At the sound of the roses hitting the floor, Eddie flinches and turns around as he sees Richie turn the corner. "Wha-Richie?" Eddie tries to make his way after him, but he is already gone. "Richie!" Eddie looks down at the roses at his feet. He crouches down to pick them up and notices that there is a small note tagged to them. He grabs the note and opens it.

It reads:

_Eds,_

_I’ve always been yours_

_I'll never find another_

_My heart will beat for_

_— Richie (thought I'd give Ben a run for his money)_

Tears sting Eddie’s eyes; he lets out a quiet sob before he tries to gather himself and places the note in his pocket.

Today was the day Eddie Kaspbrak broke Richie Tozier's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> just a little update on my fic Cupid's Choice: i do plan on finishing it, the next part is almost done, i've just been busy and i have been procrastinating as usual but i hope to have it up soon


End file.
